Highschool life ATLA
by taulangae01
Summary: it is Aangs first year at school at western high finding a shitty teacher a couple of new friends and enemies and lastly a love interest will he make it out of freshman year?
1. Chapter 1 new school

It was a monday 7:30 2017 in the morning when Aang woke up from the 5th time his alarm clock went off it was his first day at western high he was already a senior at the age of 18

Aang:ugh first day of school i guess wait CRAP i'm gonna be late if i don't rush!

He quickly get his clothes on and quickly looks for his beanie

Aang:Aunty did you touch my beanie

Aunty:I saw it around downstairs hurry up school starts 8:10 and it's the bus is almost here

Uncle:Aang go look for it yourself you're 18

Aang quickly runs downstairs with his bag on and grabs a piece of toast in his mouth almost out the door almost forgetting his beanie

Aunty:Aang your beanie

She tosses his beanie and he catches it

Aang:Cya mum

Aunty:bye my little man

Aang:mum!

Aunty:okay quick

Aang starts running to the bus but it left

Aang:crap hmm i could use the bike

Aang quickly gets the bike out and starts riding it as fast as he could until there was a drop off he didn't care jump with it with his bike riding through all the trees and landing on the bike and still riding it and he just made it to school but his beanie full of twigs and leaves he quickly picks them out until the principal came

Principle Bumi:hmm you must be mr Aang gyatso

Aang:yep are you principle Bumi?

Principle Bumi:yes and welcome to western high school i will show you to all your classes and facilities

He welcomes him inside and shows him to all the facilities and then shows him to his class and welcomes Aang in and shows everyone to him

Principle Bumi:Ahem class this is a new student Aang gyatso he will be in your classes treat him nicely and welcome him Aang this is your class you will be with them for the whole time during your senior years

Aang goes and picks a seat while his teacher speaks

Mr Ozai:okay class open your books to page 46 and read it and do questions 1 to 50 if you're not finished by the end of this lesson you will have afternoon detention for today and tomorrow

Zuko:really dad

Mr Ozai:do you want me to give you another scar son?!

Zuko:no father

Mr Ozai:then get one with your work i never need to say things like this to your sister

Zuko then sighed and gone ahead of his work

Aang (saying to himself):what's that guy's problem

Sokka:psst hey new kid he just like that by the way my name's Sokka

Aang:nice to meet you the name's Aang

They both shook hands

Sokka:welcome to western high full of the most bullshit teachers and bullies

Aang:well my Ozai is really bullshitty

Sokka:i know right always being on a shitty mood kinda feel bad for his son Zuko see that scar on his eye

Aang:he did that to Zuko

Sokka:yea just for sticking up for some people

Aang:how harsh

Sokka:i know

Mr Ozai:gentlemen are you talking in my class?

Sokka:umm no

Mr Ozai:sounds like lying to me

Katara:they weren't they just dropped there pencil and needed to pick it up

Mr Ozai:hmm very well your lucky Sokka your sister is there or else a whole week of detention

He looked away and then Sokka and Aang started talking again

Aang:so Katara's you're sister

Sokka:yep only a year younger than me

Aang:i can see the family resemblance

Sokka:yea

The bell rang and then Ozai wanted all the sheets

Ozai:okay Aang Katara you didn't finished it afternoon detention today and tomorrow

Zuko:dad they were like 5 and 2 questions away from 50 give them a brake

Ozai:Don't talk to me like that get to you're next class or i will burn you again!

Zuko:fine be like that

Aang groaned as he left for his next class then it was time for lunch Aang sat with Zuko and Sokka

Aang:hey Sokka

Sokka:hey Aang meet Zuko Ozai's son

Zuko:hey new guy

Zuko and Aang shook hands and then Zuko noticed his blue arrow Tattoos on his arms and head

Zuko:rad tat's

Aang:thanks it something we do for our culture got them when i was 8

Zuko:don't they like hurt

Aang:yea it's like a try not to cry challenge

Zuko:sorry about my dad giving you detention

Aang:it's fine

Zuko:he's just like that most of the time can't remember a time when he was happy at me all he does is think as my sister as a prodigy

Aang:jeez what's it take to impress the guy

Zuko:nothing really

The 3 kept talking until a gang came around a guy with a smoke in his mouth and coming towards Aang

Jet:what up losers hey new kid why you hang out with these losers

Aang:hey they're not losers might as well bug off

Jet:oh is that a challenge i hear new kid might as well introduce myself names jet and this is my crew and mess with me we're gonna have a fist fight at the end of school is that clear newbie

Aang:names Aang mess with get a tooth knocked out

Jet:ha ha big guy not up to my level maybe fight friend over hide

HIde:what up newbie i'm going to hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk tomorrow

Aang:won't be sure about that hide how about we do a fight in the junkyard tonight at 7

HIde:deal can't wait for you to get humiliated

The gang leaves leaving Sokka and Zuko's mouth wide open like they've seen a ghost

Sokka:are you mad he one of the jocks at school you're going to get beaten up

Zuko:Sokka is right they may be jerks but they're strong as hell!

Aang:don't worry ive dealt with worse

Sokka:such a savage

The bell rang and it was time to go to class another 2 classes later they left

Sokka:meet us at the junkyard by 6 detentions usually end like around 5 cya

Zuko:don't forget a sweat towel you're gonna need one

Aang:yea cya guys

They all did a handshake hug thing and Aang left to go to detention meeting Katara

Katara:hey you're the new kid

Aang:yea the name's Aang

Katara:Katara

They both shook hands

Katara:i'm guessing you met my brother Sokka  
Aang:yea we're friends now and Zuko

Katara:are the rumours true that you and hide are going to do a fight at the junkyard

Aang:yea Jet started the whole thing calling me your brother and Zuko losers just cause i hang out with them

Katara:he's such a dick head

Aang:i know now he expects me to do a fight now

Katara:i might come by and watch since my brothers there and my father always want me to be close by to Sokka besides i actually want see you beat up hide

Aang:thanks for the positive words

Katara:you're welcome nice to meet you Aang

Aang:nice to meet you to Katara

When she wasn't looking he kinda blushed and sat in detention in silence and then when it was finished Katara joined while walking to the junkyard

Katara:might aswell walk walk with you since i'm going

Aang:nice so tell me about yourself Katara

Katara:i'm in your classes i'm 17 and lost my mother when i was 8

Aang:i'm sorry to hear that

Katara:yea by these people makes me sad when i picture her see this necklace it's all i have left of her

Aang:it's really beautiful

Katara:thanks

Aang:i kinda know how it feels i lost my parents when i was 7

Katara:i'm sorry to hear that Aang

Aang:it's okay at least i have my aunt and uncle they've been like parents to me anyways

Katara:so tell me about yourself Aang

Aang:i'm in your classes i'm 18 and vegan

Katara:wow your vegan how come

Aang:it's part of my culture all life is sacred in it

Katara:makes sense

They both make it to the junkyard

Katara:good luck Aang

Aang:thanks Katara

She kisses his cheek and Aang blushes

Katara:just for luck

Aang:thanks

They all meet up with Sokka and Zuko and a girl called Toph who is Katara's age

Sokka:meet a friend her name's Toph

Toph:hey you're going to kick hides ass

Aang:yep nice meeting you Toph

They shake hands and when they went in they saw all seniors cheering and they saw Jet and hide with their gang on the other side

Sokka:okay Aang you know any fighting skills

Aang:yea of corse i do

Sokka:okay now just take off your top and get out there

Aang:thanks

Aang takes off his top as his friends and Katara seeing all his blue arrow tattoos as he gets into the middle and everyone cheers as the speaker speaks up

Speaker:okay hello everyone tonight we will be seeing 2 people fight and only 1 will win! Tonight our 2 fighters will be our newbie AANG and our tough guy HIDE! Fighters get into the ring

Both Aang and Hide get into the middle where they will fight where there is a guy called shoji

Shoji:okay boys i want a good clean fight jokes! just go out there and fight and be the ones who win!

Shoji clears out of the way and lets Aang and Hide fight

Hide:come one give me your best shot newbie

Aang:i will gladly

Aang does some boxing techniques on Hide then Hide blocks and punches up Aang's chin making him fall onto the ground as he tries to get up Hide kicks right up Aang's stomach making Aang fall to the ground again he then Hide tries to kick Aang again except he does a twist turn and making Hide fall down to the ground Aang almost hits Hides face that will make him out but Aang hesitated and left saying

Aang:no i'm not going to end it like this it's over and it's done

As Aang leaves Hide gets up and kicks right in the legs making him trip and then he kicks Aang's side laughing

Hide:woo hoo ya think you're going to just back out and not end me just like because of your beliefs ha ha you're weak!

Aang tries to get up and then Hide holds his neck and keeps punching Aang's face giving him a bleeding cut mouth and a black eye Katara runs out from the area she was watching running out to Aang and blocking Hide from Aang

Katara:this fight is over give him a break he could have ended you but he didn't

Hide:so who cares he's a fucking wimp

Katara:no he's not back off it's over

Hide:oh you want to get bruised like him i'll teach a lesson you little-

Sokka:little what hey that's my sister you're talking about so fuck off and like she said it's over

Hide:fine but i win the match

As everybody leaves she tries to wake up Aang until Sokka put his hand on Katara's shoulder

Sokka:we'll bring him home and try and patch him up i'll get the car ready

Katara:okay i'll try and call his aunty and uncle

Sokka:why not his parents?

Katara:his parents were killed while he was young he lived with his aunt and uncle ever since

Sokka:poor guy i'll go get the car

As Sokka left Katara sat with Aang trying to wipe of the blood away from Aang's mouth until Jet came along with a smoke in his mouth

Jet:well well well looky here how are you Katara my sweet

Katara:don't talk to me like that Jet i have no feelings for you let a new guy try and beat Hide how could you

Jet:hey look at him what a wimp look at him Katara he's just lying there see doesn't even care if i do this

Jet takes out his cigarette and puts the burning bit on Aang's arm and Katara smacks it out of Jets hand and steps on it

Katara:fuck off Jet i don't want any of your bullshit here

Jet:oh wait you like him don't you

Katara:so what if i do he's a better person than you are

Jet:oh really Katara baby you know you love me better

Katara:NO I DON'T GO AWAY BEFORE I GET SOKKA YOU CREEP!

Jet:oh and where is your brother anyways

Katara:he's right here

Jet:huh

Sokka comes running in and punches Jets face knocking Jet down

Sokka:that's what happens when you mess with my sister

Katara:thanks Sokka

Sokka:welcome sis now let's get Aang into the car and you're going to sit at the back with him so you can make sure he's good as we drive okay sis

Katara:okay

They put Aang in the backseat laying him down on Katara's lap as Sokka drive to there home while Katara stills wipe the blood away from Aang's face then he wakes up looking up at Katara

Aang:hey..Katara

Katara:Aang! Thank goodness you're okay do you still pain still

Aang:all around my face hurts do i have a black eye feels like it

Katara:yea hey i got your beanie

Aang:thanks Katara

Katara puts the beanie on Aang's head putting her hand on his face

the car went bump on the driveway into her house

Katara:i'm guessing we're here hopefully my dad can do you as an exception since you're injured all over

Aang gets up and Sokka and Katara help lift up Aang and then open the door seeing her dad cooking and then he saw Aang

Hakoda:who's this?

Sokka:he's one of my friends dad he gotten beaten pretty badly

Hakoda okay put him up on your or Katara's bed

Katara:i'll put him on my bed dad besides Sokka's bed is small

Hakoda:okay but no funny buisness

Katara:okay dad

They both put Aang on Katara's bed laying him there as Katara started to put bandages his on him and an ice pack for his eye

Aang:thank you Katara

Katara:no problem Aang just try and get some sleep Aang

Aang:okay goodnight Katara

Katara:night Aang

She turns of the lights closes Aang's eyes as she sleeps on the other side of the bed


	2. Chapter 2 fights and love

It was tuesday 6:00 that Aang was woken up by Katara's voice

Katara:Aang wake up need to get ready for school

Aang:oh ok

Katara:here since you're clothes we're bloody from last night i got you some of Sokka's clothes they should fit

Aang:thanks Katara

Aang goes to the bathroom and tries it on it fits he then goes look for his beanie

Aang:hey Katara have you seen my beanie the one with the arrow?

Katara:oh yea it's downstairs

Aang:okay thanks

Aang starts to walk down stairs and gets his beanie seeing Sokka there

Sokka:hey man how are you now?

Aang:yea a bit i guess a lot better than last night i dunno should have i spared hide and then goes behind my back and attacks me again

Sokka:i don't know the question to that and i gotta ask you a question as a friend

Aang:yea sure

Sokka:okay

Sokka starts to whispering

Sokka:do you like my sister?

Aang:ummm

Sokka:i saw her kiss you on the cheek when you guys were coming in junkyard

Aang:ok i kinda like her but i don't even know if she likes me tho she only kissed me for luck you know

Sokka:okay as her brother and one of your friends i will be your wingman

Aang:what?

Sokka:you know how to get the girl type of guy who helps you get the idea

Aang:okay what should i do?

Sokka:take her out after detention and do something nice for her i know go to the sun's rest she loves the place cause of the sunsets and stars

Aang:thanks and i can't believe you're so chill about it

Sokka:yea i have my chill moment but make her sad or cry i give you a black eye

Aang:okay okay jeez deal dude

Sokka:and i mean nothing sexual

Aang:jesus Sokka i'm not going to far ahead

Sokka:i'm joking

They do a fist bump

Sokka:Katara we need to get school the bus is about to leave

Katara:okay coming

She walks downstairs meeting Aang and Sokka there

Katara:come on let's go already

They all walk out onto the bus and sit down and started talking until the bus stopped at the school and they saw Zuko coming

Zuko:hey guys

Aang:hey

Zuko:man Aang no offence or anything but you look like shit

Aang:i know i can't believe i spared hide instead he comes out and tries to kill me again

Zuko:speaking of the devil

Jet comes to Aang and his little group with the rest of his group(Jets group)

Jets:well well well newbie you got beaten up for sparing one of my own wow you know nothing you had a chance but you're still the loser and wimp i thought you are

Katara:watch it Jet he's got a heart better than yours

Jets:aww trying to stick up for newbie heh well ya know i'm hotter than him and better in popularity so how about i take you out for a movie tonight heh

Katara:i got something for you

Jet:yea what is it baby

Katara punches his nose making him fall back

Katara:just so you know i'm never going to accept any of your date offers so don't try me ever again

Jet:never gonna give up besides new guy i'm coming for you expect more scars

Aang:fuck off Jet

Jet:c'mon gang let's get out of here i don't wanna be surrounded by anymore pricks

Jet and his gang leave then the bell rang

Aang:c'mon guys let's go to class

Katara:yea had enough of those dickheads today anyways

Sokka:well fuck we got mr Ozai first period no offence Zuko

Zuko:don't worry my dad is a dick head let's just get it over and done with

They all walk to there Maths class meeting Mr Ozai there

Ozai:Hurry up you got 10 seconds to find a seat or detention after school

They all quickly get a seat Aang was finding one the only one left was next to Katara so he quickly went to the seat then Mr Ozai was starting to do some commandments to the students

Mr Ozai:Okay go to page 43 do all the questions up to 70 now or else detention we don't want one do we mr Gyatso and miss Tui don't we

Aang and Katara:no sir

Mr Ozai:then get on with your work NOW

An hour later class ended

Mr Ozai:all of you are lucky no detention but mr Gyatso and miss Tui don't forget this afternoon or you will regret it

Aang:yea okay sir

A couple of periods later it was lunch Aang met up with his group (Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Katara)

Aang:hey guys

Sokka:sup man

Zuko:wassup

Toph:helo

Katara:hey Aang

Aang sits with them and starts to eat his lunch until Jet was right behind him burning him with his cigarette

Aang:ow what the fuck

Jet:hahaha you should have seen your face wimp

Aang clenched his fists and got out of his seat and went face to face with Jet

Aang:you know what Jet Fuck the living Fuck off i'm sick of your bullshit why not you go shit all your bull in the toilet and stop messing with me and my friends

Jet:oh is that a fight

Aang:i accept your fight and if i win you will not bug me or my friends ever fucking AGAIN

Jet:and what if i win

Aang:then..then you can do whatever you want to me just leave them alone

Jet:sounds like a deal then

Aang:meet me tomorrow night at the junkyard by 9:00 sharp

Jet:yep well you're going to fight hide first and we'll see how well you've gone from there

Aang:deal

Jet smirks and leaves with everyone's face looking like they've seen a ghost

Sokka:ARE YOU CRAZY

Aang:yep

Sokka:remember the last time Aang you were beaten up like shit

Aang:i know but it's not going to happen this time

Katara:Aang i don't want you hurt again like last night

Aang:it's okay Katara i'm doing this for all of you so then you don't get bossed around by Jet anymore

The bell went for 5th period

Aang:i'll see you all in class

2 periods later school ended and Aang and Katara started to walk down to detention

Aang:umm Katara

Katara:yea Aang?

Aang:can i ask you something

Katara:sure Aang

Aang:ok so i was just wondering if um. Dammit i'm screwing it up

Katara:it's okay

Aang:i was wondering if you're umm free tonight?

Katara:yea of course what did you want to do?

Aang:i wanted to ask..i wanted to ask if you want to go out with me to the sun's rest after detention

Katara:wow Aang i would love to go out with you

Aang:you actually do?

Katara:yea more than the world

Aang:wow that's great Katara i'll drive you there with me then

Katara:if it's okay with you

Aang:yea absolutely

Katara:let's go in detention

Aang:yea

They both walk into detention a couple of hours later they walk out and get into Aang's car

Aang:ready to go Katara

Katara:yes if you're ready

Aang:yea

Aang starts the ignition and starts driving the car to sun's rest it was just starting to sunset Aang got her out of his car and started walking her to the restaurant and getting the best seats in there seeing the sunset

Katara:wow Aang it's beautiful

Aang:you look just as beautiful

Katara started to blush now

Katara:thanks Aang this was really kind of you

Aang:it was worth it all of it

Katara:you still have a cut tho on your forehead

Katara licks her thumb and starts to wipe off the sore bits on it

Katara:feels better?

Aang:yea it actually does thanks Katara

Katara:it's okay Aang

Aang:hey since we're going out now i got you something so we can remember this night just cover your eyes

Katara:okay Aang

Katara starts to blush as she feels something on her wrist as she closes her eyes

Aang:TADA!

Katara:wow Aang it's beautiful where did you find these i thought they didn't have these anymore!

It was a beautiful water wave like bracelet that was encarved with flowing blue neon water saying Katara

Aang:i found it in a shop then i carved it and put some neon flowing blue water in it

Katara:it is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen speaking of gifts i want to give you something now it's your turn to cover your eyes

Aang:okay

Aang closes his eyes then Katara puts her lips against Aang's and kissed him surprising Aang kissed back holding her waist and Katara of course puts her arms around his neck it was a passionate kiss they finally stopped kissing

Aang:i'm guessing you're my girlfriend now if it's okay with it

Katara:yes of course i am since that kiss we're still friends just more to it

Aang:can i kiss you again

Katara:go ahead

Aang goes in for another kiss as Katara kisses back until a ring from her phone came it was Sokka

Katara:one sec..hello hey Sokka..yea i'm with Aang right now..okay i'll see you soon..okay bye

Aang:what was it about?

Katara:Sokka said i need to go home now

Aang:oh okay i'll give you a lift then

Katara:thanks Aang

Aang:hey since we're together now what should we call ourselves you know like other couples how they do it

Katara:how about sweetie has a nice tone to it

Aang:yea let's go with sweetie "sweetie"

Katara:okay let's go now before my brother and father are gonna get pissed with me

Aang:okay let's go

They both get into Aang's car and drives to Katara's house when they got there Katara and Aang got out of the car and drops her off

Katara:thanks for the night Aang i loved it

Aang:you are worth it

Katara:thanks sweetie

She kisses him and goes inside Sokka comes outside with a grin

Sokka:how'd it go man

Aang:way better than expected she actually kissed me and i kissed back and now we're official thanks Sokka

Sokka:hey no problem besides Katara was the one asking for tips see you around tomorrow

Aang:seeya man

They do a fist bump and Aang goes in his car and drives it back to his place and sleeps and dreams about Katara how beautiful sweet kind caring loving she is he woke up at 6:00 thinking about her he got ready for school puts on his beanie and puts a piece of toast in his mouth

Aunty:bye Aang my little man don't get too caught up with your girlfriend today

Aang:hey i won't aunty seeya later

Aunty:bye!

He leaves the house and gets on the bus meeting Katara and Sokka there

Katara:hey sweetie

Aang:hey sweetie

Aang sits next to her and does a quick kiss then turns to Sokka

Aang:hey man

Sokka:hey man

They do a fist bump

Sokka:so you to are official now

Katara:yes

Aang:yep

Sokka:that's cute but can i ask you two a favor

Katara:sure

Sokka:just try not to kiss in front of me it's a bit weird for me seeing my younger sister kiss a guy that's all

Aang:no problem Sokka

Sokka:thanks

They all get to the school and Katara holds Aang's hand

Katara:just to let Jet know i'm not free anymore

Aang:good thinking

As the two walk Jet spots them and goes up to Aang

Jet:what do you think you guys are doing

Katara:we're dating that's what we do idiot he's my boyfriend i'm not free anymore

Jet:excuse me hold on hold on..Katara you're with him..BWHAHAHA that's hilarious seriously so you're dating this guy the newbie i knew you more than him besides he's a fucking wimp

Katara:no he's not a wimp even tho you know me more guess what he's better stronger handsome and has a good heart you have none of those and all you do is pick on people and him well at least he was a man to step up for me my brother and our friends so you can fuck off and find another girl because you don't OWN me and you never will

Jet:you newbie you're going to regret this tonight remember

Aang:haven't forgotten and don't ever try and harass or get near my girlfriend ever jackass

Jet:fuck you

Jet leaves with his group leaving the two alone then Sokka comes

Sokka:hey guys was Jet doing anything wrong to you Katara

Katara:he was insulting me for starting to date Aang

Sokka:i swear Jet is a dick head and a son of a bitch

Aang:i just can wait to knock his stupid grin off his stupid head

Katara:Aang can i talk to you for a second in private

Aang:sure sweetie

Katara takes Aang takes Aang's hand and leads him into a corner looking upset

Katara:Aang..i just don't want you to get hurt again i just..i just hate to see you hurt and sore and out you're my boyfriend now making me more scared than ever than you i love you and care about you and i know you want to stop Jet and his gang harassing us and our friends but i don't want you to be in pain

Katara starts to have tears in her eyes Aang wipes them away

Aang:Katara sweetie i will win this time i had mercy on hide but i will know to try an not to if i win Jet will stop and stuff but even if i lose he will stop it to you Sokka and our friends and if i don't do i don't know what he will do but it would be worth it as long as you're safe okay Katara i don't want you to get hurt okay sweetie

Katara:just don't get hurt and don't lose

Aang:unfortunately i do have to get hurt but i will win i will

Aang puts his hand on her neck and kisses her she kisses back with tears then the bell goes off

Aang:c'mon let's go to class

Katara:we go to assembly on wednesdays

Aang:okay at least i can sit closer to you

Katara:okay sweetie

They both hold each other's hands as they walk to the hall they both find a seat and sit down Mr Ozai went up to speak

Mr Ozai:QUIET...okay now i may address our school in our retirement of our principle Bumi

He will be missed he's currently on an island wanting to learn yoga but that is not what i came up for i came up for to addressing our new principal and your new principal will be me from now on i will be known as principle Ozai no longer Mr Ozai i will enforce more rules and striker teaching anybody steps out of line will come to me and i may introduce our star student which is my daughter Azula she will tell me everything and i will pick on you nomads and tribes and villagers i will not pick on my own like Hide Chan and Jet if they do something wrong i will not believe it i will simply pick on you now assembly is over now get to class NOW

Everybody leaves while Aang and Katara are shocked

Aang:now schools going to be hell now

Katara:i can agree on that sweetie

Aang:we just need to be more careful

Katara:anything wrong or out of line we would be ratted out by Azula i really hate her when i came into school as a junior i dropped my pencil and she ratted me out what a bitch

Aang:okay we will be cautious okay

Katara:yea okay let's just get to class okay

Aang:okay

3 periods later it was lunch the 2 met Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Mai

Aang:hey Zuko

Zuko:hey Aang meet my girlfriend Mai she just came back from her trip

Mai:nice to meet you Aang

They shake hands

Mai:Katara how are you any relationships yet

Katara:yea Aang is my boyfriend now

Mai:aww how cute and Aang is it true you're going to face off Hide and Jet tonight

Aang:if it means to protect my friends and girlfriend then yea

Mai:awesome i hope you can kick their asses

Aang:lol speaking of the devil he got pissed at me and Katara for being together

Mai:no kidding in my class he was smashing and ripping all his paper no wonder

Sokka:so Aang no detention

Aang:yep none whatsoever what's up?

Sokka:okay in that case you're going to the gym to train after school till 8 then we head down to the junkyard and you will face Jet and Hide

Aang:sounds like a good plan

The bell then rings for 5th period

Aang:well seeya late after school

Sokka:seeya

2 periods later school ended and Katara and Aang walked out of school meeting Sokka there

Sokka:Aang ya ready to go and train and Katara you're coming dad says you need to be in range

Katara:yea okay

Sokka:okay both of you get in the car and let's drive there

Everybody gets in the car and starts driving to the gym when they got there Sokka should Aang to the weights while Katara sits there and watch Aang doing the weights

Sokka:okay just try and do heavy ones it could boost up your strength during your fight

Aang:these are working out fine nice tips Sokka

Sokka:thanks

Katara comes over and wipes the sweat off his head

Aang:thanks sweetie

Katara:no problem

Sokka then walks off to another section Katara sits next to Aang while he was doing the pushup weights

Katara:wow i didn't really notice your muscles

Aang:hey i work out

Katara:i know but they are cute like you

She puts her hand on Aang's stomach

Katara:you actually do work out your six packs look awesome

Aang:hey took a while to get these in shape

Katara:so glad that i'm your girlfriend and that's like 20% of the aspects of what i love about you

Aang:Thanks sweetie

Katara:no problem sweetie

Aang stops lifting the weights and stand up in front of Katara

Aang:hmm i should test my strength i know!

He lifts up Katara spinning her around

Katara:Hahahaha Aang!

Aang:wow you're super light

Katara:hahahaha!

Then Aang carries her bridal style and spins around

Katara:Hahaha woo hoo!

He trips over and falls down with Katara on top both laughing she then kisses him and he kisses back until seeing Sokka then getting up

Sokka:ahem

Aang:oh hey Sokka we umm..fell over and then umm..

Sokka:it's fine but we have to leave it's 8 now

Aang:okay just let me find my shirt

Aang gets his shirt puts it on and gets his beanie and puts it on and gets in the car joining Katara and Sokka and the car starts up and leaves for the junkyard

Sokka:okay just have to win that's all Aang we don't want to end it like the other time k man

Aang:deal i guess

The car is parked and the 3 get out and start walking to the junkyard hearing cheers then they meet Toph, Zuko and Mai there

Zuko:hey man

Aang:sup

They do a fist bump hug thing

Zuko:you gonna beat em tonight

Aang:no argue with that

Katara:Aang

Aang:yea sweetie-

She puts her hand on neck goes on her toes and kisses his lips for 5 seconds and let's go

Katara:for luck sweetie

Aang:thanks

Aang takes off his shirt and gets into the ring the speaker speaks now

Speakers:is everyone ready! I sure hope y'all we come against tonight our newbie AANG

And two of our jocks HIDE AND JET but Hide will play first ARE WE READY LET'S START IT NOW!

The speaker than plays the music mama said knock you out then the fight starts

Hide:hurry up newbie can't wait to beat you up

Aang:really come at me dick head

Hide charges towards Aang about to punch his face then Aang goes down dodges and flips Hide over landing on his back grabs his leg and throws Hide over to the wall where everyone was sitting and watching the crowd cheered for Aang as Hide ran Jet was coming up to fight

Jet:so you finally get up to level with me let's see if you got the skills

Aang:i just beaten your top guy let's see what you got

Aang got into his boxing stance and threw in some punches either Jet gets hit or not then Aang does an upper punch up Jets chin making him fall over Aang wanted to punch him put instead he hesitated and left Jet

Aang:i'm not going to end it like this Jet goodbye i won now you will never mess with me, my girlfriend and my friends goodbye

Jet:oh..you made the biggest mistake in your life

Jet gets a sharp long piece of metal goes up behind Aang and stabs Aang at his side

Aang:AARGH

Katara:NOOO AANG!

Aang falls on his knees and falls down hitting the ground hard with Jet laughing

Jet:have i mentioned i don't play by the rules newbie and look you're on the edge of dying let me make it slower and more painful

Jet gets the metal piece and starts pressuring it hard against Aang's skin and cutting him deep making scratch marks making Aang in extreme pain now

Aang:NGGUH STOP ARGHH

Jet:who's going to stop me hahahaha!

Jets goes harder in his skin making Aang having tears in his eyes Katara runs and pushes Jet away from Aang and she goes to him holding his head in her arms

Katara:Aang! Please answer to me please don't go don't go please

Jet:you PRICK KATARA AHHHH

Jet was going to Katara and scratched the metal across her face making her fall back holding her face

Aang:KATARA

Jet:i gave you a chance baby but you didn't accept me so i will just hurt you really badly

Aang:DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HER

Jet:oh you're awake now and standing let's see how you are

Aang blocks some punches but keeps on getting stabbed then he got punched on his face making Aang flip and land on his back in pain

Jet:you're weak accept it

Aang:Don't..you..touch..Katara

Jet:oh really here's a thing i'm just going to beat her up and make her as bruised and as stabbed as you she made a mistake going out with you can't do anything

Aang:AARRGHH

Aang jumps on Jets back pulling his hair and choking him as Jet was going towards Katara but Jet was stabbing Aang's arm the Jet fainted fell on the floor then the crowd cheered for Aang but then since of all the blood loss Aang fell to the ground Katara ran to him

Katara:AANG!

She held his head in her arms

Katara:A-Aang you there answer me please

Aang:Ka..Katara

Katara:AANG

She held him tighter now as he hugged back then the ambulance came in getting Aang and Katara on the ambulance seeing Sokka running to Katara

Sokka:Katara are okay

Katara:i'm fine i just don't know about Aang he's been stabbed so many times but he won now Jet and his group won't mess with us again i guess i'm going on the van i got a scar on my cheek now

Sokka:okay i'll call dad

Katara:okay seeya Sokka

Sokka:k bye

Katara gets on the ambulance van sitting next to Aang who was treated very carefully

Doctor:we need to give him blood and stitches immediately or we're going to lose him and give the girl some stitches or maybe even just the glue

They arrive at the hospital and start taking Aang under intense care while Katara is right next to him holding his hand

Katara:hang on Aang you're going to make it just breathe okay sweetie

They got up to a point where Katara had to wait while she was waiting she called Aangs aunt and uncle

Katara:hello..yes i'm Aang's girlfriend..he was in a fight then a guy called Jet stabbed and marked him multiple times he's in hospital..okay the level is 3 in 234 unit..okay i will meet you there..

Katara Hangs up and sits there worrying and upset

Katara:it's okay it's okay he's going to survive it's okay keep calm breathe in that all

Katara started to have tears in her eyes now holding her bracelet Aang gave and made her

Katara:A-Aang!

She broke apart and started sobbing holding the bracelet tighter than ever than seeing some people with tattoos blue arrows like Aang Katara wiped her tears away and goes up to them

Katara:are you two Aang's aunt and uncle

Aunt:yes thankyou so much for calling us you must be the girlfriend

Katara:yes

Aunt:aren't you a lucky girl all Aang talks at home is you not even about school he idolizes you

Katara:he's very sweet and kind to me

Aunt:he has a good heart i can't believe this happened to him did you get hurt?

Katara:only a little bit do you want me to explain how it happened Mrs

Aunt:Gyatso Mrs Gyatso but you can call me maris and yes please explain

Katara:okay so we we're eating our lunch then Jet comes out of nowhere burns Aang with his cigarette then keeps calling Aang a wimp then Aang got angry and then Jet wanted to fight him then Aang accepted to protect himself, me, my brother and our friends then he fought this guy called Hide then beaten him then Jet he beated Jet then he let go of Jet because of his beliefs of not to kill anybody then Jet got a metal piece and stabbed Aang then i pushed Jet away to see if Aang was still alive then Jet cuts my cheek then Aang got mad knocked Jet out then fainted from all the blood loss then he's in the units now

Aunt:oh my little boy my little nephew i knew he can get into fights but not this bad not the point when he's dying

She started having tears in her eyes then uncle comforted her then a doctor comes to them

Doctor:hello you must be Aang's girlfriend and the caretakers of Aang

Katara:yes

Aunt Maris:yes

Doctor:okay he just surgery and got new blood pumped into him he's awake now do you want to see him

Katara:yes

Aunt Maris:yes

The three went in following the doctor and saw Aang on the hospital bed seeing his stomach, arm and back full of bandages he smiles when he sees Katara, his Aunt and Uncle

Aang:hey Aunt Maris hey Uncle calson hey sweetie

Katara:hey sweetie

She hugs Aang and he hugs back

Katara:i missed you Aang i really did

Aang:me too

Aunt Maris:Aang you feel any better yet

Aang:the doctor said i have to stay in here over the weekend including tomorrow and friday they said i will be good to go on monday afternoon

Aunt Maris:okay i have to go now with your uncle calson for work i will see you soon

Aang:okay bye Aunty Maris bye Uncle calson

As the two leave Katara sits next to him rubbing his head

Katara:you left this behind

She gives him his beanie and puts it on his head

Aang:thanks sweetie

Katara:it's okay

Katara:just please don't do fights again even tho you've won the match you're badly injured and gotten cuttin up

Aang:i know sweetie it's just..i know it might sound weird but i thought it was worth it to protect you you're my everything Katara i never want you to get hurt i will do things to protect you and our friends at any cost and any means necessary

Katara:no Aang it's not right if it means your life then i won't let you go that far ahead you're my boyfriend you're my everything i heard what your aunt Maris said she told me all you would talk about is me and nothing else if you..you know go then i would be heartbroken i would never forgive myself okay

Katara puts her hand on Aang's face he holds her hand Katara goes in closer and then Aang puts his hand on the back of her head pushes her head towards his lips and kisses her she kisses back holding his face close to hers then they both stop kissing over a minute later smiling at each other

Aang:did you eat cherries

Katara:i'm guessing you tasted them while you were kissing me

Aang:yea it tasted nice

Katara:i still can't believe what Jet did you're a good man Aang always have mercy for people Jet on the other doesn't he practically tried to kill you and me

Aang:must be something on with his mind

Katara:i forgot to say thanks sweetie

Aang:for what?

Katara:you saved me Jet was going to hurt me more then you got him but you got hurt more which i feel more guilty of

Aang:sweetie i would give my life for you you're the most precious woman in my life you're smart beautiful kind caring and you always make me smile

Katara blushed at what he said and put her hand on his cheek

Katara:and you are the most bravest strongest courageous smart handsome man in my life you're precious to me Aang too you make me laugh you make me smile everytime

Aang:i love you Katara

Katara:i love you Aang too

Aang:can i kiss you again

Katara:you're my boyfriend you don't need to ask

Aang goes up and kisses Katara she kisses back holding his neck with both of her arms then Sokka came in

Sokka:hey guys-AAHH

The two stop kissing and look at Sokka

Katara:jesus Sokka you scared the living shit out of me

Sokka:sorry i was going to check on you two besides hey bud how are you man

Aang:i'm good for now thanks to the painkillers

Sokka:good to hear and Katara dad wants you home

Katara:okay seeya sweetie

Aang:bye

She does a quick kiss on Aang and then leaves with Sokka Aang closes his eyes and dreams of Katara again meanwhile Katara and Sokka drive home

Sokka:so you met Aang's aunt and uncle

Katara:yea they are very nice people they were upset about Aang

Sokka:can't blame them

Katara:so how's you and Toph?

Sokka:oh we're good

Katara:that's nice to hear

Sokka:hey so when is Aang getting out of hospital?

Katara:at monday why?

Sokka:i told dad how he saved you from getting beaten up from the "dick head" and how he would give himself up to save you me and our friends Aang thinks he's very responsible and a brave man so he wants to invite him for dinner and to have a proper conversation with him

Katara:wow that's nice of dad but those dad know me and Aang are together

Sokka:okay i left it out the conversation but you can tell as a surprise besides dad has Aang's trust from saving our asses

Katara:i guess i could

Sokka:hey what's that on your wrist

Katara:oh Aang got it for me it was originally just a water wave bracelet until filled it with neon blue glowing water and carved my name on it was a reminder of our first date

Sokka:wow he really is good at crafts

Katara:i know he's a good man

Sokka:welp better not break up trust me there isnt guys like that everywhere

Katara:i don't think i've met a guy like Aang

Sokka:true sis

They get to the house Katara goes straight to her room puts on her sleepwear and goes on her bed she smells the pillow that Aang slept on a couple of days ago it still smells like him she smiled

Katara:it's like you're here

She hugs the pillow and sleeps and dreams of Aang


End file.
